aku yang sekarang
by irvan.hidayat.1293
Summary: Dulu aku telah gagal. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin hidup kembali sebagai orang normal, tidak ada kekuatan, tidak ada pertarungan apalagi... Peperangan. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah peperangan hanya akan membawa kematian, penderitaan, kesengsaraan, sakit yang tak akan bisa terobati dan yang paling mengerikan adalah… kebencian tanpa ujung. Peperangan hanya akan member itu saja, baik yang menang maupun yang kalah, hanya yang membedakan adalah harga diri. Yang menang akan merasa mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi, merasa yang terkuat, merasa yang terhebat, merasa dia ada diatas segalanya. Dan bagi yang kalah adalah kebalikan dari itu semua. Merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan, diinjak injak, merasa dipermalukan, dan suatu saat yang kalah akan mencoba kembali berperang dengan pemenang tersebut, terus menerus sampai akhirnya dialah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Semua itu tak akan berhenti sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Tidak ada yang menang juga tidak ada yang kalah, yang ada cuma kematian. Dalam peperangan berlaku sebuah hokum rimba, yaitu 'membunuh atau dibunuh'. Sagala jenis perasaan seperti kasihan, takut dan bersedih harus dibunuh, sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah seorang 'mesin pembunuh'. Sekali saja kau ragu, tak tega, atau takut jika harus membunuh lawanmu, maka bersiaplah karena sang dewa kematian telah mengintaimu.

Dia hanya berdiri dalam diam, dengan posisi kepala menunduk menghadap kebumi. Poni rambut yang sebenarnya pendek, tapi entah mengapa bayangan dari poni rambut itu mampu menghalangi seseorang untuk melihat ekspresinya. Tujuh Godoudama yang melayang membentuk pola lingkaran dibelakang tubuhnya mulai memisahkan diri menjadi energi kecil berwarna hitam, garis garis hitam yang ada ditubuhnya dengan perut sebagai pusatnya juga mulai menghilang bagaikan air yang menyapu kotoran, dan yang terakhir adalah chakra kuning yang terlihat seperti berkobar bagaikan api juga turut meninggalkan inangnya bagai api yang telah padam, menampilkan sosok yang penuh luka dengan pakaian yang compang camping.

"aku telah gagal…"

Dia bergumam pelan dengan suara serak dan tangan terkepal menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Kata kata yang menyimpan kesedihan, kekecewaan, kemarahan, segala bentuk emosi negative . Sedih karena gagal menepati janjinya, kecewa karena dirinya tidak mampu, marah karena dirinya lemah. Sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan akan ada anak yang membawa perdamaian itu benar, tapi tidak semuanya benar. Karena… yang dimaksud kedamain itu adalah semua orang harus mati. Karena dengan kematian semua orang, tidak akan ada kebencan, tidak akan ada dendam dimuka bumi. Karena kebencian dan dendam telah dibawa mati oleh masing masing orang.

Ia kemudian terjatuh, merasakan kekasaran dan kehalusan tanah gundul yang berdebu akibat peperangan yang baru saja terselesaikan. Baru kali ini dia benar benar putus asa. Walaupun dia mempunyai teknik penyembuh yang sangat hebat, tapi tetap saja, kekuatan itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk membuat orang yang telah mati kembali hidup. Dulu ketika dia hampir berputus asa, pasti ada seseorang yang akan menyemangatinya agar tidak menyerah, tidak berputus asa, terus bekerja keras dan terus berpegang teguh agar ia bisa mencapai tujuannya pada saat itu. Tapi kini dia sendiri... didunia ini. Semua orang telah mati. Taman tamannya, sahabatnya, penduduk biasa dari berbagai desa dan negara, bahkan orang yang tak ia kenal sekalipun yang ikut berjuang melindungi dunia ini. Dulu segala jenis kemustahilan telah ia tembus hingga ia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Namun ia merasa tak mampu menembus kemustahilan kali ini.

Kembali cairan menemui tanah, tapi yang membedakan dengan cairan yang terus jatuh dari langit adalah warna, bau dan sumber cairan itu. Kali ini cairan itu berwarna merah, berbau anyir nan menyengat indra penciuman dan berasal dari dalam tubuhnya, melewati tenggorokan dan keluar melalui mulutnya. Ya... itu adalah darah miliknya. Perlahan rasa kantuk menyelimutinya, pandangan mata mulai terasa berat. Ia tidak melawan rasa kantuk itu agar dirinya bisa tetap dalam kesadaran, dan hal lain yang menyebabkan dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadaran adalah luka luka yang ada pada tubuhnya yang tak bisa beregenerasi lagi karena dia sudah tidak mempunyai chakra yang tersisa, baik chakra miliknya sendiri maupun chakra kesembilan bijuu lain yang terdapat pada tubuhnya. Ia telah siap menunggu waktu ini, waktu dimana ia akan bisa berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga menyusul teman temannya yang telah pergi sebelum dirinya. Waku dimana ia menutup mata nya itu juga bersamaan dengan berakhirnya nafas yang tersisa sehingga ia tak sanggup bernapas kembali.

Perlahan butiran butiran cahaya keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan kemudian menyatu menjadi berbentuk bola berdiameter 30cm dan kemudian melayang keangkasa. Entah akan menuju kekehidupan selanjutnya atau melewati tahapan inkarnasi menuju kehidupannya yang baru.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup selesai sudah prolognya, jika ada yang memberi saran maupun kritik, saya akan menerima dengan senang hati. Jadi please review...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sona Sitri atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Shitori Souna adalah seorang iblis yang tidak arogan dalam hal kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tapi Sona adalah iblis yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Kekuatan bukanlah hal yang dia banggakan, karena dalam segi kekuatan Sona lebih rendah daripada iblis muda berdarah murni yang lain. Tapi untuk menutupi kekurangan dalam hal kekuatan, Sona memiliki tingkat kinerja otak yang jauh diatas rata-rata iblis muda yang lainnya.

Kecerdasan yang ia miliki menjadikannya kunci untuk memperoleh kemenangan. Sona akan memperkirakan semua kemungkinan secara logika, termasuk kemungkinan terkecilpun akan ia pertimbangkan. Hal-hal kecil yang sepelelah yang paling Sona khawatirkan, karena kebanyakan orang – orang gagal itu karena mengabaikan hal yang dianggap sepele.

Dalam mencari anggota peerage, bukan orang – orang kuat saja yang Sona cari. Karena dalam sebuah pertarungan tim, apabila hanya berisikan orang – orang kuat akan menimbulkan kesan tidak harmonis dalam pertarungan yang mengakibatkan kekalahan. Sona mencari anggota yang dianggap berpotensi, dan bisa menutupi kelemahan anggota yang lain dan menguntungkan antar anggota. Sona akan mengawasi, mengobservasi, dan menimbang nimbang apakah orang itu pantas menjadi anggota peerage-nya. Sona akan menghasut orang itu bila Sona tertarik, karena itu sudah tertanam dalam darahnya sebagai seorang iblis, yaitu menggoda umat manusia. Goda'an yang diberikan bukan hal yang main – main. Harta, wilayah, wanita atau pria, kekuasaan, umur yang sangat panjang, semua itu adalah sebagian kecil dari apa yang akan dia dapatkan ketika mau menjadi budaknya. Orang – orang yang tidak piker panjang atau memiliki hawa nafsu yang besar pasti akan langsung menerimanya, karena hal – hal seperti itulah yang diinginkan kita sebagai umat manusia.

Suasana tegang sedang terjadi di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang secara umum, maka orang – orang mungkin mengira akan terjadi sebuah pengeroyokan. Seorang remaja berambut silver berdiri dengan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana bagian samping. Cara memandang dan aura yang ditunjukkan member kesan kesombongan dan kearoganan terhadap sekumpulan remaja dengan seragam sekolah yang berjumlah tujuh orang. Dua laki – laki dan lima perempuan. "Jagalah rival abadiku baik – baik Rias Gremori! Aku sangat menantikan pertarungan abadi kita. Antara kau Sekiryuutei Hyudou Issei dan aku Hakuryuuko Vali, sebagai generasi Naga Merah dan Naga Putih saat ini."

Vali, sang Hakuryuukou, sang Vinishing Dragon, pemilik Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. Vali melangkahkan kakinya kedepan menuju kumpulan remaja tersebut, mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dan tubuh gemetar mereka ketika ia melangkah mendekat. Vali terus melangkah tanpa keraguan, tanpa katakutan, tanpa beban, melangkah dengan santai. Namun sekitar dua langkah dibelakang remaja tersebut dia berhenti. Matanya melirik kearah kanan, tapatnya pada sebuah tiang listrik yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. "Keluarlah, kau tak bisa bersembunyi dariku."

Dari balik tiang kemudian keluarlah anak berambut hitam dengan wajah tertunduk. Pakaian yang ia kenakan menunjukkan statusnya sebagai anak sekolah tingkat SMP. "T – tolong ampuni aku. A – aku tidak memiliki maksud yang macam – macam". Walaupun anak itu berbicara dengan suara yang amat pelan, tapi mereka masih tetap bisa mendengarnya. Suara yang penuh dengan rasa ketakutan, rasa kelelahan, ditambah dengan getaran tubuh yang terlihat jelas membuktikan dengan tambah jelas bahwa anak itu sedang Syok.

Vali menatap sosok anak tersebut dengan mata setengah terbuka. Vali bisa melihatnya. Dari postur tubuh yang terlihat bergetar itu tak mempunyai celah kosong sedikitpun. Ia mampu merasakannya, kekuatan yang besar, tetapi saat ini hanya tinggal sedikit. Sebuah danau, tapi hanya terisi satu gayung air, itulah yang Vali rasakan dari anak itu. "Kau bocah yang menarik. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin bertarung denganmu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini." Vali kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah utara, melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Pasang mata dari tujuh remaja itu kini beralih kesosok anak kecil tadi. Yang kini sudah menjatuhkan kedua lututnya ketanah. Tangannya kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha meredam getaran tubuh yang diakibatkan remaja berambut perak tadi. Ia kemudian mendongak, tatapan mata tertuju pada seorang gadis remaja berambut merah yang berdiri paling tengah diantara enam remaja lainnya. "Rias-sa–". Sayang, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya terlebih dahulu oleng kedepan sebelum kesadarannya menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

Pada sebuah ruangan bernuansa Eropa kini suasanya sedang sunyi-sepi. Penerangan yang hanya bersumber dari lilin bukanlah penyababnya, karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ruang yang temaram atau bahkan tempat yang gelap gulita sekalipun. Jumlah orang yang sedikit juga bukan alasannya, karena walaupun orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut bisa dihitunng dengan jari sekalipun, tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat sebuah suara yang mampu didengar sampai keluar ruangan. Segala pasang mata yang ada disana tertuju pada seorang anak yang tertidur diatas sofa, dengan sebuah bantal sebagai tambahan penyangga kepala. Disamping sofa ada seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang. Tangannya yang mengeluarkan sinar hijau yang bersumber dari sepasang cincin yang terpasang di jari telunjuk kanan dan kiri ia letakkan didada anak itu. Wajah kelelahan dan harap-harap cemas terlihat dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Asia?" Rias Gremori, tengah memandang dengan serius kepada dua orang yang ada didepannya. Walau wajah terlihat tenang, tapi pikirannya TIDAK. Ia tidak pernag mengalami pemikiran seperti ini sebelumnya. Dimulai dari kedatangan dua orang utusan dari gereja, penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, kedatangan sang Hakuryuukou dan terakhir adalah keadaan anak kecil didepannya. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir pada orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Keringat yang terus keluar dari pori-pori kulit, badan yang masih menunjukkan getaran walau kecil padahal ia masih pingsan menambah kekhawatiran pewaris klan Gremori itu.

"Sebentar lagi luka-lukanya akan sembuh seluruhnya, Buchou. Tapi… tidak dengan energi yang telah hilang. Ia kehilangan sangat banyak energi, aku sampai tidak yakin bisa menutupi kekurangan energinya itu." Asia Argento, ia menjawab dengan pelan. Kekecewaan terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung orang lain. Ia yang selalu saja membuat repot teman-temannya. Ia yang selalu saja mendapat perlindungan. Konsentrasi sepenuhnya ditujukan kepada anak yang tengah ia obati saat ini. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Dalam menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuh seseorang biasanya ia hanya memakan waktu paling lama lima menit, tapi ini… ia tengah mengaktifkan anugrah yang tuhan berikan kepadanya sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit lamanya. Ia akan mengerahkan segala kemampuannya. Ia tidak peduli apabila hal itu berdampak buruk bagi dirinya. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa tinggal diam apabila melihat seseorang terluka. Baik itu kawan maupun lawan, hatinya akan tergerak untuk membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan kemampuannya. Dan sekarang yang dia tolong adalah seseorang yang baru meninggalkan dunia anak-anak, seseorang yang akan menuju masa remajanya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya apabila anak ini tidak sembuh. .pernah.

"Ise, tingkatkan kekuatanmu kemudian transfer ke Naruto." Hyudou Issei, ia hampir saja meloncat karena terkejut dengan pirintah 'kingnya' pada dirinya. Ini kedua kalinya ia mendengar nada bicara ketuanya seperti ini. Nada yang tegas tidak boleh ada penolakan, tapi juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat yang mungkin ditujukan pada anak yang tengah terbaring disofa. Naruto… bukankah itu adalah kue ikan pelengkap ramen? Apa nama anak itu adalah naruto? Tapi orang tua macam mana yang memberi nama untuk anaknya yang mana nama itu sama dengan nama makanan? Tapi semua pertanyaan itu ia kesampingkan terlebih dahulu. Berfikir bukanlah gayanya. Toh nanti ia juga akan diberi tahu. Lagipula ia juga menyimpan kekhawatiran pada anak itu, meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Boosted Gear." Usai mengucapkan nama tersebut, kini ditangan kiri Issei telah terbungkus semacam Guntled berwarna merah. "Boost" sebuah suara mekanik terdengar diruangan itu, sumbernya adalah dari Guntled tersebut. Sebuah Sacret Gear yang mempunya melipatgandakan kekuatan dalam waktu sepuluh detik.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, membetalkan niat Issei yang akan menanyakan tentang sosok didepannya kepada ketuanya. "Masuk" sebuah perintah singkat yang Rias ucapkan, memberi tanda kepada 'sang tamu'. Dan pintu masul pun terbuka, menampilkan tiga sosok gadis cantik. Yang barada paling depan adalah 'gadis ideal dari jepang', soerang gadis berambut dark blue yang dikuncir kuda. Dibelakangnya adalah dua orang gadis yang menggunakan kacamata. Yang satu berambut hitam sebahu dan yang satu berambut hitam panjang.

"Buchou, aku telah mengajak mereka kemari." Pembicaraan dimulai oleh Akeno, si gadis berambut dark blue. "Baiklah. Kalian semua silahkan duduk." Semua orang langsung menuruti perintah dari ketua 'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' itu, terkecuali Asia yang masih melanjutkan proses penyembuhannya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" Sona Sitri, ia berbicara dengan tenang seperti biasanya walaupun hatinya masih khawatir akan kondisi anak itu. Sebelumnya ia tadi masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS yang entah mengapa tidak pernah habis itu. Tapi ketika Akeno, 'Ratu' dari sahabat masa kecil dan juga Rivalnya itu datang dengan membawa kabar Naruto yang tidak baik, ia langsung berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan kemudian memanggil Tsubaki yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS yang sekaligus ratunya itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sebentar la–/engghhh" suara itu sukses membuat Rias tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari sofa, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Disana terlihat Asia telah berhenti mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat jelas rasa lega. Karena anak itu tengah mengucek kedua matanya, yang dilanjutkan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti bertujuan meregangkan otot yang terasa kaku.

"Met pagi." Ia mengatakan dengan suara yang terdengar masih mengantuk. Ia yang sama sekali nggak ngeh akan situasi dan juga masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang seperti beterbangan kemana-mana itu. Ia mengerjapkankan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya sudah kembali fokus dan menatap… "Sona-sama." Ia cepat cepat bangun dari sofa dan segera membungkuk khas seorang ksatria. Ia merasa malu karena terlambat menyadari Sona didepannnya. "Mohon maafkan saya karena tak menyadari anda." Ia kemudian merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sudah terpatri dalam ingatannya dan ia tidak mungkin melupakannya. "Mohon maafkan saya karena juga tidak menyadari keberadaan anda, Rias-sama." Suasana yang awalnya penuh kekhawatiran yang disebabkan oleh anak itu sekarang berubah menjadi kecanggungan untuk beberapa orang yang penyebabnya adalah sosok yang sama pula. Sona menghembuskan nafasnya. Sebuah tindakan yang menunjukkan kebosanan akan apa yang dilakukan anak itu, akan tetapi juga menunjukkan bahwa ia juga lega karena Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Berdirilah, kau tidak perlu sampai segitunya." Sona akhirnya memberikan perintah itu. Meskipun ia senang 'miliknya' itu mempunyai rasa sopan santun yang teramat sangat tinggi, tapi jika ada manusia biasa yang melihat ini pasti akan mengira bahwa ia 'memperbudak' ataupun sedang berlatih untuk drama pertunjukan teater drama. Sesuatu yang sangat ia hindari, walau kemungkinan terjadinya sangat kecil.

Naruto diam untuk sesaat, masih memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan atau yang lebih tepat adalah apa yangakan ia katakan. Akan tetapi, 'perintah raja adalah mutlak' dan hal itulah yang membuat naruto berdiri. "Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau seperti ini naru!?"

**Berita buruk, flash drive tempat menyimpan cerita yang sudah sampek chap 5 hilang ditambah dg kegiatan yang menumpuk. Mulai dari kegiatan sekolah, kegiatan dirumah dan masih banyak lagi. Saya bisa update cerita juga saya sempat-sempatkan, jadi mohon maaf bila kurang memuaskan. Saya akan sangat berterima ksih bagi yg sudah mengomentari cerita saya. Saya baca kok semuanya, dibawah saya akan memberi beberapa penjelasan****mengenai chap 1****:**

**1.****#****Ini bukanlah perpindahan dimensi, tapi reinkarnasi**

**2.****#****Penyebab utama Naruto mati adalah tidak memiliki chakra yang tersisa, baik chakra sendiri maupun chakra para Bijuu sehingga tidak bisa memulihkan segala luka-luka. Bukan karena Bijuu di ekstrak. **

**Itu beberapa hal yang saya kira menjadi kesalah pahaman. Dan yang meminta untuk 'god like naruto', mungkin tidak bisa saya berikan. Strong saja kurasa sudah cukup.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah pertanyaan yang telah Naruto prediksi akan diutarakan, bahkan sudah jauh-jauh hari ia telah menyiapkan jawabannya. Namun, dibawah pandangan itu… pandangan seorang gadis iblis yang ia panggil dengan 'Sona-sama' itu telah membuat jawaban yang telah sekian lama persiapkan hilang entah kemana. Otak yang telah terbiasa bekerja dengan keras dan cepat sehinnga membuahkan hasil pemikiran yang akurat pun kini tidak dapat bekerja. Entah sadar atau tidak Naruto melakukan kebiasaan yang telah tertanam pada dirinya bila menghadapi situasi seperti ini: Tangan bergerak kebelakang kepala sebelum menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, mata terpejam, wajah polos tanpa dosa dan juga bibir yang tersenyum kikuk. "A–Ano… Sona-sa–" Kata-kata Naruto terputus ditengah jalan. Dan penyebabnya adalah dua hal, yaitu: Pertama, rasa gugup yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh menyebabkan otak yang telah terbiasa bekerja dengan keras dalam waktu yang singkat sedang mengalami macet total. Kedua, ketika kelopak mata Naruto sedikit ia buka untuk melihat keadaan, yang menjadi focus dari indra penglihatan yang disebut mata itu adalah Sona yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyebabkan bayangan dari rambut itu menghalangi pandangan orang lain untuk melihat ekspresinya. Akan tetapi garis bibir yang lurus menjadi pertanda yang buruk bagi Naruto.

Sona melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan,kepala masih menunduk. Tujuannya adalah naruto. "Tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa sebab bahkan tak ada kabar sama sekali lebih dari empat tahun lamanya. Dan ketika kau kembali…" Sona tidak bisa menentukan kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Berani-beraninya kau…" Ia pun berhenti ketika jaraknya hanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok yang telah hilang dari hari-harinya selama lebih dari dua tahun lamanya. "…Membuatku khawatir." Sona menutup jaraknya. Tangan melingkari tubuh naruto, membawanya kepelukannya. Sona menaruh dagunya diatas kepala yang penuh akan rambut hitam itu. Menghilangkan perasaan khawatir, rindu terhadap sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Apa kau ti–"

***BRAK***

"SOO-TAAANNN!" Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju asal suara cempreng itu. Pada pintu masuk. Seorang gadis yang terlihat masih dalam masa remajanya, rambut hitam yang diikat menjadi dua bagian, dan pakaian yang dipakai berupa cosplay Mahou Shujou berwarna merah muda. Lengkap dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"E-eh?... ada Naru-tan."Semangatnya kini menjadi berkali lipat ketika melihat Naruto. Ia kemudian berlari. Tangan direntangkan kedepan. Tujuannya adalah Sona dan Naruto yang saat ini memendang kearah dirinya. Tentu saja masih berpelukan.

Ingin menghindar, tapi terlambat sudah, karena sepasang tangan telah meraup kepala keduanya kearahnya. Kearah dadanya. "Soo-taann… Naru-tan… aku kangen banget sama kalian~" Tak mempedulikan wajah Sona dan Naruto yang kini mulai membiru dikarenakan mulai kekurangan Oksigen.

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu mempunyai dua ekpsresi. Bingung dan maklum. Rias melihhat anggota-anggota miliknya. Yang mana tiga diantaranya adalah anggota baru. "Dia adalah Maou Serafall Laviethan-sama, yang sekaligus adalah kakak Sona." Rias member informasi dengan jelas. Hal seperti ini haruslah diketahui oleh semua iblis, tanpa perkecuali. "Eeeh?... D-dia adalah seorang Maou? Iblis yang seperti tergila-gila dengan cosplay itu adalah seorang Maou?!" Issei mengemukakan pilirannya tanpa pikir panjang. Iblis dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti itu adalah seorang Maou. Issei hamper berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak percaya dan menganggap kata-kata dari ketuanya adalah gurauan semata. Tapi hal itu ia urungkan ketika mendapan delikan dari Rias.

"Ahhh… Naru-tan, sekarang kamu nakal~"

Semua pasang mata langsung menoleh keasal suara. Dan ketika melihat hal apa yang tengah terjadi, wajah iblis wanita disana mengeluarkan ekspresi masing-masing: Rias mengepalkan tangan menahan getaran yang terjadi karena melihat hal yang berbau 'cukup' seksual didepan matanya. Akeno menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan sambil meneluarkan tawa khas 'ara ara' miliknya. Asia dan Xenovia tubuhnya terasa membeku dengan wajah merah padam. Koneko menatap tidak suka akan kejadian didepannya sambil bergumam. "…mesum." Kiba memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan tangan menutup matanya, berusaha tidak mengintip. Sedangkan Issei… telah terkapar dengan hidung berdarah serta wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mendapat pencerahan.

"Jika kamu mau menghisapnya kamu bilang dulu doong~ Biar aku buka baju dulu~"

Asia menghela nafas lega ketika proses penyembuhan terhadap Issei yang kehilangan cukup banyak darah telah selesai. Senyum manis pun ikut terpajang di wajah ayunya ketika melihat orang yang dulu telah menolongnya itu mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Syukurlah kamu telah sadar, Ise!" Rias tahu jika dengan kata-kata itu saja masih belum cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa senangnya. Tapi Rias mendapatkan firasat: Apabila ia melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, maka pion manisnya itu akan kehilangan banyak darahnya lagi. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Issei berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan efek buram pada indra penglihatannya. Ia kemudian memutar pandangannya, mengelilingi ruangan. Melihat anggota yang lain, sebelum pandangannya berhenti. "Buchou… mereka kemana?" Yah, kalimat yang berisi pertanyaan setelah melihat orang yang berada diruangannya. Tanpa adanya 'sang tamu'.

"…"

"Mereka pergi beberapa saat setelah Ise-kun pingsan." Kiba lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Issei ketika Rias yang terdim, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Melihat sekeliling dimana pandangan tiga orang anggotanya memberi tatapan yang meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu siapa mereka." Rias menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuang perlahan melalui mulut. "Yang pertama adalah Naruto... Kirigaya Naruto. Dia adalah peerage kedua Sona yang membutuhkan 3 bidak evil piece, yaitu satu Kuda dan dua Pion untuk mereinkarnasinya menjadi iblis."

"Anggap saja seperti Ise-kun yang membutuhkan delapan bidak Pion, sedangkan Naruto-sanmembutuhkan satu Kuda dan dua Pion. Walaupun hal seperti orang yang dibangkitkan dengan bidak yang berbeda itu jarang atau mungkin belum pernah terjadi." Rias mengangguk membenarkan informasi tambahan yang diberikan Kiba.

Issei menaruh tangannya didagu, memasukkan informasi ini kedalam kepalanya serta mencoba membuat pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan sosok itu. "Jadi dia sama dengan Kiba." "Meskipun begitu, aku tak pernah menang dengannya dalam adu kecepatan." Perkataan itu membuat Issei menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"D-dia lebih cepat darimu? Apa kau bercanda, kau bercanda bukan?" Issei berteriak dengan tidak percaya. Ada orang yang bisa menyaingi kecepatan Kiba, kecepatan dewanya? Terlebih lagi dia seorang yang lebih muda darinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kiba, sebelum tangannya memegang kerahnya lalu mengguncang guncang tubuhnya. "Kau bohong bukan? Katakan padaku kalau kau bohong! Katakan padaku kalau kau Cuma bercanda!"

"Dia menjawab dengan jujur Ise-kun" Issei menghentikan tindakannya, melepaskan pegangan tangan pada Kiba sebelum pandangannya beralih pada Wakil Ketua. Akeno Himejima. "Dalam setiap tanding kecepatan antara Kiba-kun dan Naruto-san, Kiba-kun tak pernah sekalipun menang." "Itu bila dalam hal kecepatan, lalu bagaimana bila dalam hal adu pedang?" Xenovia yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan mulai angkat bicara. "Sayangnya Kaichou tidak mau." "Maksudmu?" "Kaichou selalu menolak apabila berlatih manggunakan senjata, walau hanya sebuah sinai sekalipun. Kaichou beralasan Naruto-san masih terlalu muda berlatih menggunakan senjata dan seribu satu alasannya. Jadi kita sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana keahlian dia yang sebenarnya kecuali kecepatan yang dia miliki." "Sepertinya dia sangat over protective." "Yah begitulah."

Rias berdehem sesaat, mengalihkan perhatian semua ora- iblis diruangan itu padanya. "Baiklah, yang kedua adalah Serafall Laviethan-sama. Seperti yang sudah kuberi tahu sebelumnya, beliau adalah kakak kandung dari Sona. Beliau ikut serta dalam Great War dan perang saudara antar iblis, dan salah satu dari sekian Iblis yang pernah merasakan pahitnya dua peperangan tersebut dan masih hidup hingga saat ini. Dia mendapat gelar Laviethan setelah mengalahkan beberapa pesaingnya, diantaranya Kalatea Laviethan yang merupakan keturunan asli dari Maou Laviethan terdahulu dan juga Grayfia." "Grayfia? Maksudmu Onee-san berpakaian maid itu?" "Yap kau benar Ise-kun, dulu Grayfia-sama dan Serafall Laviethan-sama bertarung untuk mendapat gelar Laviethan. Dan apa kau tau hasil dari pertarungan itu?" Mendapat gelengan pertanda tidak tahu, Akeno melanjutkan. "…Semua wilayah di Underworld membeku."

"Kalau tidak salah, Raja Iblis itu ada empat bukan?" Mendapat anggukan dari Rias, Xenovia melanjutkan. "Jadi siapa tiga yang lainnya?" Entah kenapa Rias merasa bahwa ia menyesal telah menjawab 'ya', karena ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang.

Sona menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Mencoba menghiraukan sosok yang terus berputar mengelilinginya dengan berbagai gerakan dan kata-kata bujuk rayu untuk mau… bermain. Setiap orang mempunyai batas kesabaran, dan sekarang ia ada dalam zona merah yang artinya: Sona siap meladak.

Sebuah fonomena tengah terjadi pada Sona. Disebabkan darah mendidih mengalir dengan deras menuju kepala, menyebabkan wajah memerah padam serta asap yang keluar dari ubun-ubun kepala dan kedua telinga.

Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu sejak mereka keluar dari markas sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Dan Sona sudah berdiam diri sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tangan mengepal menahan getaran rasa malu yang disebabkan rasa malu. Kepala menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang memalukan. Dan hanya ada dua orang yang bisa menyebabkan hal itu terjadi: Kakaknya dan juga Peeragenya yang berumur paling muda.

Menghadapi salah satu dari dua orang itu saja sudah membuat image nya hancur, apalgi kalau dua-duanya sekaligus. Rasanya seperti dineraka. Dan sekarang Sona sudah membuat keputusan. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Dan tak ada satupun makhluk yang dapat mengubah keputusannya. Paduli setan dengan apapun itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah: "AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAANNN!"

Ahli waris klan Sitri itu langsung mengambil langkah, tak peduli bahwa ia telah menabrak kakak perempuannya juga pelayannya yang menyebabkan mereka jatuh. "Ah, jadi So-tan ingin main kejar-kejaran? Baiklaahhh~ Nee-sama dataaanngggg~" "Jangan mengikutiku!"

Serafall menghiraukan hal itu, dan menganggap maksud dari apa yang dikatakan adik tercintanya itu adalah: 'ayo coba kejar! Kau tak mungkin bisa menangkapku~'

Serafall berbalik kemudian menarik tangan Naruto bermaksud untuk segera mengejar Sona bersamanya. Akan tetapi Naruto malah menahan tangan pemegang gelar Maou Laviethan itu yang menyebabkan si pemilik berbalik dengan pandangan bingung yang imut.

"Kenapa Naru?" ia kemudian menunjuk Sona yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. "Lihat So-tan sudah jauh, Nanti kita yang akan kalah ~" Ia kemudian memasang wajah cemberut. Tangan bersidekap dibawah dada yang menyebabkan asetnya bergoyang naik turun untuk sesaat.

Naruto menghiraukan hal itu, ia kemudian menggerakkan jarinya member tanda supaya kakak dari kingnya itu untuk mendekat. Naruto sedikit berjinjit sampai posisi mulutnya sangat dekat dengan daun telinga iblis wanita terkuat itu. Kudua tangan ia bawa naik, mencoba menghalangi suara yang bisa saja terdengar oleh orang lain.

Naruto kemudian berbisik. "Ya?. Benarkah?. Darimana kau tahu?. Bagaimana caranya?. Tapi So-tan pasti sampai duluan!. Kalau begitu waktunya? Kita tak mempunyai waktu yang cukup?." Serafall hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ketika pertanyaan yang ia berikan telah dijawab. "Oh begitu… kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo laksanakan rencana 'Adonan Kue~" Serafall berteriak dengan semangatnya, seakan mengacuhkan tatapan siswa siswi yang ada disekitarnya atau yang sedang lewat.

Seringai setan kemudian terpasang diwajah keduanya akan rencana mengerikan yang telah tersusun rapi dikepala mereka. "Bersiaplah So-tan~/Bersiaplah Ojou-sama~"

Sona memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia merasa bahwa 'kakak dan adik tercintanya' sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi. Image-nya yang terkenal dingin, datar, tenang, berfikir rasional dan sebagainya itu pasti akan hancur apabila ada salah satu diantara dua sosok itu didekatnya apalagi bila keduanya ada secara bersamaan.

Rasa senang tumbuh ketika tempat yang menjadi tujuannya terlihat oleh mata. Ruang OSIS. Sebuah ruangan yang membuatnya nyaman dan betah. Mungkin mengerjakan berbagai dokumen bisa membuat stress yang dialaminya hilang.

Sona menarik hendel pintu sebelum mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan. Dan ketika satu langkah setelah memasuki ruangan, hal itu terjadi. Isi telur ayam mengguyur membasahi dirinya bagai sebuah air terjun dilanjutkan dengan berjatuhan putih tepung yang langsung melekat pada tubuhnya.

Walaupun dengan mata terpejam, akan tetapi Sona tahu siapa yang ada didepan dirinya. Pasti mereka. Dan hal itu terkonfirmasi sudah ketika terdengar suara kikikan kecil mulai terganti dengan suara tawa keras.

Suara gemeletuk terdengar ketika ahli waris klan Sitri itu mengepalkan tangannya. Sangat erat. Kesabaran yang tadi masih tersisa kini telah habis. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan pada saat ini adalah. "NEE-SAMAAAA, NARUTOOOO!"

Rias tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakan dari sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya ia berharap bisa berada ditempat dimana Sona berada, tapi disisi lain Rias hanya berharap Rivalnya itu tak mengalami stress yang berlebihan karena kelakuan mereka berdua.

Rias lalu membawa pandangannya kepada seorang pria dengan wajah identik dengannya yang tengah tersenyum menghadap kearah sumbersuara tadi. Sirzech Lucifer. "jadi dia telah kembali setelah sekian lama?" Rias mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Benar Nii-sama, dia telah kembali tadi pagi." Itu saja sudah cukup, Rias tak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana detailnya. Karena ia takut suasana menjadi buruk apabila menjelaskan semuanya dari nol. "Begitu, pasti menyenangkan kalian bisa kembali bermain dengannya lagi…" Sirzech kemudian melirik semua peerage milik adiknya. "…tentunya dengan orang yang lebih banyak."wajah Rias langsung memerah mendengarnya, perkataan itu langsung membangkitkan memori tentang empat anak kecil yang selalu bermain bersama. "I-itu tidak mungkin, kami kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" jawaban yang diberikan Rias itu membuat Sorzech dan Akeno terkikik pelan. "Tapi itu adalah masa yang menyenangkan bukan buchou? Dulu kita berempat sering bermain bersama. Melakukannya lagi sepertinya menyenangkan. Bagaimana? Dokter-dokteran seperti dulu mungkin?" "D-dokter-doktean?" Akeno mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, yaitu Issei. "Benar Ise-kun. Dulu kami sering bermain dokter-dokteran. Naru-kun sebagai dokter dan kami sebagai pasiennya. Tubuh k ami diperiksa apakah ada yang sakit atau tidak." Akeno tahu kata-katanya itu bisa menjadi pemicu yang hebat bagi Issei, tapi itulah yang dia harapkan. "I-itu.. itu b-berarti- ugh!" apa yang ingin dikatakan Issei tidak terselesaikan ketika sebuah tangan memukul kepalanya sampai nyengsep ketanah. "…mesum dilarang!"

Sirzech berdehem pelan membuat fokus semua iblis diruangan itu tertuju pada dirinya. "Baiklah, kembali kepertanyaan awal: bukankah sekarang waktunya untuk membebaskan mentrimu, Rias?" Rias terdiam. Ragu akan jawaban yang akan ia berikan, tapi mengingat kakaknya menanyakan hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan 'itu'. "Apa ini waktu yang tepat?" yah, lebh baik begini. Ia tak akan memberi jawaban apabila ada hal yang msih berkecamuk dalam hatinya. "Tentu saja, apa kau sudah lupa dengan 'itu'?" Rias menentapkan hatinya, yakin akan keputusan yang akan ia berikan. "Baik, aku akan mengeluarkannya."

Naruto melompat keatas menghindari tendangan yang mengincar kakinya. Kedua tangan kemudian menangkap sebuah lengan yang hendak memukulnya dari samping, memanfaatkan tekanan yang lawannya berikan, Naruto mengubah arah serangan menuju seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Mendarat dengan sempurna, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri ketika beberapa benang menuju dirinya lalu bersalto kebelakang ketika ujung Naginata mengincar dirinya dari atas.

Nafasnya memburu, Naruto tak pernah menyangka rencana yang ia buat membuat dirinya memperoleh 'hadiah' seperti ini. Ia kemudian melirik kearah raja-nya, member tatapan untuk menghentikan semua ini yang sayangnya diacuhkan.

Naruto membawa tangannya kedepan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dan mengeluarkan kabut yang langsung menutupi dirinya dan terus menyebar luas. "Hati-hati, kabut itu membuat pandangan kita terganggu! Jangan berpencar dan tetap bersama! Fokuslah pada pendengaran, insting dan refleks kalian!" Berbagai jawaban dengan maksud yang sama terdengar ketika Tsubaki selesai memberi perintah itu. 'Ini gawat, indra yang sering kami latih adalah penglihatan, jika begini sama saja kita menjadi buta.'

Gagang Naginata semakin Tsubaki eratkan, nafasnya memburu, matanya terus melirik kesegala arah mencoba mencari sang lawan. Sebuah kayu dengan kertas yang menempel menancap didekat Tsubaki, matanya cepat melirik kayu itu. Melihat lingkaran sihir yang mulai bersinar membuat mata Tsubaki melebar. "SEMUA MENGHINDAR!" dan suara ledakan yang berasal dari situ terdengar. Menciptakan asap yang menyesakkan pernafasan.

Saji terjatuh menghantam sebuah pohon sebelum jatuh dengan kepala dibawah. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ketika sudah sepenuhnya sadar, Saji berdiri kemudian berlari menuju ledakan tadi. "HEYYY, KALIAN DIMANA?" Sekeras apapun Saji berteriak tetap tak ada jawaban. Saji menggertakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal. Ia marah, ia kecewa. "Jangan suka berteriak, nanti musuh bisa denagn mudah menemukanmu!" Sebuah bisikan kecil terdengar dari belakangnya, membuat Saji menoleh kebelakang walau tak menemukan siapapun. Saji merasakan pukulan ringan pada bagian leher sebelum dirinya jatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Sona dan Serafall melihat dengan jelas Sparring yang dilakukan, sebelum kabut menutupi penglihatan. Suara ledakan yang terdengar cukup keras membuat Sona khawatir. Ketika ia mendapat sebuah tepukan dibahu membuat Sona memandang kesamping. "Tenang Saja, meraka tidak apa-apa." Suara yang lembut terdengar, berasal dari kakaknya Serafall. Kadang ia lupa kakaknya itu adalah orang yang sangat perhatian padanya, bukan hanya orang yang sukanya mengganggu dirinya saja. "Ya, kau benar Nee-sama. Terima kasih." Sona membuat senyum tipis yang sayangnya segera menghilang ketika ia mendapat cubitan dikedua pipinya. "Ahhh~ kau sangat manis So-tan. Setelah ini kita harus bermain yuri-yurian~"

Kabut yang mulai menghilang membuat Serafall menghentikan cubitannya dan membuat kakak beradik itu memandang kearah tempat Sparring tadi. Setelah kabut sepenuhnya hilang memperlihatkan Naruto yang terduduk dengan kedua tangan berada dibelakang menahan tubuhnya dan memandang keatas, disekitarnya semua peerage Sona telah terbaring pingsan.

Serafall langsung berlari menuju Naruto dengan semangat sebelum membenamkan wajah Naruto kedadanya. "naru-tan kamu benar-benar hebat~" Sementara sosok yang dipuji hanya tersenyum balik. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Laviethan-sama." Serafall langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menampilkan wajah cemberut. "Mou Naru-tan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku Lavie-tan." Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar permintaan dari Iblis wanita terkuat itu. ''Baiklah Laviet–maksudku lavie-tan." Serafall tersenyam mendengar panggilan dari sosok imut didepannya dan langsung memeluknya. Lagi.

Suara langkah kaki membuat mereka mendongakkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Sona yang makin mendekat. "Aku berhasil Sona-sama." Sona ikut duduk disamping Naruto. "Itu bagus, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Pandangan ketiganya terarah pada peerage Sona yang lain. "Mereka hanya pingsan saja karena asap ledakan tadi. Tapi jangan khawatir mereka tidak akan mengalami apa-apa dan akan bangun sekitar lima menit lagi." "Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu." Naruto menoleh kearah Sona seakan pendengarannya salah, bila sudah tahu mengapa harus bertanya. "Maksudku tentang kemampuan mereka semua." Naruto mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya melalui mulut dengan perlahan. "Menurutku kerjasama mereka sudah bagus. Akan tetapi stamina, kekuatan, pertahanan, konsentrasi dan masih banyak hal yang harus ditutupi. Oh iya… apa Sona-sama tidak pernah melatih indra selain penglihatan?" Mendapat gelengan dari Rajanya membuat Naruto mendesah. "Jangan hanya fokus pada penglihatan, jangan buat indra yang lainnya menjadi tumpul. Sona-sama lihat tadi kan? Tidak ada satu menit dalam kabut, mereka sumua sudah aku kalahkan." Melihat rajanya hanya mengangguk Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sebagai saran sebaiknya mereka mempelajari beberapa jenis sihir serangan jarak menengah atau bahkan jarak jauh, teknik jebakan dan pelumpuh karena darimanapun Sona-sama melihatnya, mereka semua menyerang secara langsung. Dan itu sangat berbahaya. Berbahaya." Sona terdiam, memikirkan pendapat yang diberikan anggota tertua sekaligus termudanya. Karena semua itu memang benar. "Jadi aku harus menyerahkan meraka padamu?" Mendengar hal itu Naruto tersedak katika meminum sebotol air mineral yang ia dapat entah darimana. "Apa maksudmu Sona-sama?" "Bukankah sudah jelas. Kau adalah orang yang menguasai akan hal itu. Dari penjelasanmu saja aku sudah tahu bahwa kau sudah menguasai semua itu?" Naruto hendak melayangkan bantahan ketika dirinya ditatap dengan tajam oleh rajanya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Badan Naruto langsung membungkuk. Perintah raja adalah mutlak, apalagi raja-nya itu egois. Mau tak mau harus mau. "Baiklah…"

"Oh iya satu lagi…" Naruto ingin menghardik rajanya saat ini juga dan mengucapkan 'apa lagii'. Tapi mengingat pelajaran yang ia ambil maka: HARUS SOPAN. "Apabila didunia manusia kamu panggil saja aku dengan Kaichou dan mulai besok kau akan bersekolah disini sebagai murid pindahan kelas satu. Aku akan mengatur semuanya jadi kau yenang saja."

Sona tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah anggota peeragenya yang mulai sadar serta mencoba tidak mendengarkan kakaknya yang terus menggoda Naruto.

**Selesai deh chap 3 nya. saya minta maaf karena lamanya update. dikarenakan Laptop rusak dan belum punya uang untuk memperbaiki. jujur saja saya berencana update sabtu kemarin tapi kenyataan malah terkena sakit, jadi mulur lagi deh. Oh ya tak lupa untuk yang sudah review cerita ini dan untuk kedepannya akan saya usahakan lebih cepat tapi tidak saya jamin.**


End file.
